Guardian 1/2
by Gray
Summary: A Ranma/Final Fantasy 10 fusion. Not too good, but it's a work in progress. Please R+R! I really need feedback on this one.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: THIS FIC'S CHARACTERS HAVE VOICES! YES! IT HAS REAL ACTUAL SPOKEN DIALOGUE! WHICH MEANS THAT THIS DISCLAIMER IS BEING SPOKEN TO YOU RIGHT NOW! Or not…

Ranma ½ and Final Fantasy X

"Guardian ½"

Prologue: "My Story"

By Gray

"I can't believe this is happening. One minute I'm playing a game of Blitzball as the Star Player of the Nerima Wreckers, using my Anything Goes style of Blitzball playing that I inherited from my old man, and the next, I'm fighting for my life against strange creatures similar to fiends, and yet not. Well, perhaps fighting is too strong a word…right now, I just want to get out of here."

Ranma narrowly avoided getting knocked down by one man who was desperately trying to escape the Blitzball Arena.

"Hey! Watch it you jerk!" He yelled, before cursing as he continued to run. He couldn't believe how insane everything had gotten.

"Man, why the hell did this have to happen…" He muttered. 

"It begins…" A voice whispered behind him. Whirling around, he saw a boy, barely 8 by the looks of him, with a cowl obscuring his face partially. He then realized with a gape that everything was frozen. The flames, the people, everything…

"Don't cry." The boy says. Ranma blinks in confusion.

"What?" And then everything resumed normalcy. Well, as normal as the current situation could be anyway. Ranma stared at the spot the little boy had been for a moment, before turning and continuing to run. Then he saw a familiar face. The man was dressed in red, with glasses obscuring his eyes partially. A long scar covered one of his eyes, and most noticeable of all, he was carrying a large sword on his back.

"TOFU!" Ranma called, trying to get the older man's attention. He turned and as usual made no indication of even hearing Ranma, though he had.

"Tofu! What the hell is going on! One minute I'm winning the biggest game of the season, and the next…" He didn't get to finish as the swordsman had cut him off.

"Come…We must go now." With that said, he started walking, giving Ranma no choice but to follow. They ran through the ruined elevated streets of Nerima, the beautiful glowing city awash with flames and destruction.

"Look…" Tofu said, pointing upward. Ranma saw a large creature that resembled a sea animal impacting a building, and then spraying out hundreds of smaller creatures that resembled small insects. The creatures impacted the ground in front of them, and Ranma cursed as he saw he had no choice but to fight. He held up his fists, and prepared to do battle. Then he saw Tofu holding a sword out in front of him. It was fairly large, though half the size of Tofu's blade, and it was curved off at the end; it was almost silly looking actually, until one realized that it could do a ton of damage if used properly. 

"Here…A gift from Genma…" Tofu said simply, causing Ranma to gasp.

"My old man!?" He exclaimed, before grasping the handle of the sword gingerly. Tofu released his hold on it and slipped into a ready stance, sword held behind him, ready for a powerful chop or slash. 

"I hope you know how to use it…" Tofu said. Ranma swallowed and slipped into a battle stance, the sword felt right in his hands, and he gripped it assuredly.

"Let's do this!" Ranma yelled. Tofu spoke calmly despite the overwhelming odds.

"We cut through…Only attack the ones in our way." He followed his own advice by rushing up and chopping the first one he encountered in half. Ranma shrugged and did the same, rushing by the small creatures while slashing them apart with his weapon. Finally they made it past the first wave and kept moving. Ranma stopped next to Tofu and gaped at the large sphere of water, which the creatures were coming from.

"What the hell is that anyway?" He asked with awe in his tone.

"We called it Sin…" Tofu muttered mysteriously. He then resumed running. Ranma grumbled while following him. They encountered another line of enemies, even more then before. Thankfully, Tofu had a remedy for the situation. Gripping his blade firmly in front of him, he concentrated for a moment, and to Ranma's amazement, leapt into the air, and then slammed the sword into the ground, using his momentum to increase the impact. The resulting wave of power destroyed nearly all the enemies in front of them. Ranma quickly dispatched a few more and they once again dashed through the line. Only to arrive in front of one of the larger creatures. 

"Guess we gotta take him out huh?" Ranma jerked a thumb up at the beast. Tofu nodded almost to himself.

"Indeed…" He dodged the thing's tentacles and in the process lopped off two of them. Ranma proved surprisingly skilled considering he had never really fought monsters before this. He ducked a tentacle and chopped it off with ease, feeling a sense of satisfaction as his sword sliced through cleanly. Almost smiling, he cut another one but then came to a realization.

"If we don't take the thing out soon, we'll be overwhelmed by the guys we left behind us!" He called while slicing yet another tentacle. 

"Obviously…" Tofu said, diving to dodge a cadre of Sin Spawn tentacles. 

"I'll take this thing out then!" Ranma yelled, before rushing at the main body and stabbing his sword into its slippery flesh. The thing seemed to bellow in pain, but it wasn't enough. Ranma grew frustrated and decided a new attack was in order. 

"What I need is to do lots of damage in a short amount of time…Oh! I have an idea!" Concentrating, he focused his energy similarly to when he was winding up for a particularly powerful Blitz shot. 

"Eat this!" His arm shot out at blistering speed and dozens of stabs and gashes were torn into the Sin Spawn's body in moments. He completed the move with a particularly nasty leaping chop. With one last bellow, the creature died.

"I think I'll call it the Saotome Special!" Ranma declared proudly, pleased that he could fight as well as he blitzed. If he was impressed, Tofu didn't show it.

"Come on…" He said simply. Ranma groaned in surrender and followed.

"There's just no pleasing some people…" He muttered.

"This could be trouble…" Tofu muttered as literally hundreds of Sin Spawn stood in front of them. His sharp eye spotted a nearby fuel canister, and an idea came to his mind.

"There…Use that…" He said while pointing at it, and then began chopping the approaching Spawn into pieces. Ranma blinked in confusion, before he realized what Tofu wanted.

"You have got to be kidding me…" He muttered, before groaning in surrender.

"Fine, fine…" He rushed over and with one mighty kick, shoved the canister off the road, causing it to fall and detonate at the base of a skyscraper. This had the desired effect of toppling the building onto the Spawn, but it also made their path difficult to cross. Without a word, Tofu began dashing across the falling building. Ranma cursed and followed as quickly as he could. Tofu had already made it, and with a yell, Ranma was forced to jump for the edge of the other side of the road. He barely made it, hands grasping the ledge in a vain struggle for survival. 

"Tofu! Help me!" He yelled, but the older man paid him no heed, just staring up at "Sin" as he had called it.

"You're sure?" He asked. Obviously receiving no answer, he turned back to Ranma. Grasping him firmly by the collar, he lifted him up and held him in front of his face. Ranma struggled futilely. 

"This is it…It all begins here. This is your story…" Then everything, including Tofu and Ranma, got sucked into the swirling form of Sin. Ranma barely had time to scream.

Author's Notes: Another new thing. Yes a fusion between Ranma and FF10 is a little odd, but I'll do my best to make it enjoyable. Making Tofu Auron was a tough choice but I couldn't really think of anyone to be Auron, so I figured, why not Tofu? Anyway, hope you liked it…Oh yes, **please **visit my new site, the address is www.angelfire.com/anime4/grayrealm


	2. "The Kind Summoner"

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I lied; this fic doesn't have actual spoken dialogue, that was just a sales pitch. I know you all no doubt believed it and read the fic expecting to hear it start talking to you, but alas, the cost was just too much. I tried to hire voice actors for it, really I did, but they refused, saying something about not doing work for such a god-awful piece of…well anyway, you get the point. So, no voices, but lots of bad writing! Enjoy! Oh yeah, Ranma is the property of Ms. Takahashi. And Final Fantasy is the property of those psychos at Squaresoft who seem to love making boy-band rejects the main character of their games. It was my moral obligation to replace Tidus with Ranma simply to save us all from the incredible whininess that Mr. Lederhosen displays. Thank you and enjoy. (God I can see the Tidus lover's flames now…) Oh yeah! This fic has no relation to a certain other fic called aptly enough "Guardian".

Ranma ½ and Final Fantasy X

"Guardian ½"

Chapter 1: "The Kind Summoner"

By Gray

He awoke to the sensation of floating. He was underwater right? No, wait…Opening his eyes, Ranma saw a peculiar sight. It was Nerima, yet not…it was in ruins, and he was floating above the Blitzball Arena. It felt like he was underwater, but he wasn't. Confusedly, he began swimming downwards, heading towards a platform in the center. A figure was standing with his back to him. The figure looked very familiar.

"It can't be…" Ranma muttered. Upon reaching the platform, he found a different figure then the one he had seen previously. It was himself, as a small boy. The boy was dressed in a gi. Ranma smiled for some reason. When he was young, he had wanted to learn martial arts, not Blitzball, that way he could be different from his Father. But eventually he gave it up and started training himself in Blitz. It was tough, and his Father offered little support, but he was determined. Instead of being different from his Father, he would do what his Father did, except, he would be better. He would prove he was better then his old man by becoming better than him at the one thing he prided himself in. His Blitzball. Now, at the age of sixteen, Ranma prided himself on the fact that he was better. All this ran through his thoughts as he stared at his younger self wordlessly. Finally, he felt consciousness leave him, and as the blackness filled his vision, he wondered for some reason if his old man was really dead or not. 

He awoke to an odd sight. He was on the ground, and he found that it was cold and gravelly; the sword Tofu had given him was lying nearby. Standing up slowly, he picked the sword up, and observed his surroundings. His eyes widened a bit at what he saw. There must have been hundreds of them. Pools of water, with poles sticking out of them. Blinking, he approached the nearest one, cursing the fact that he could only see the pools since it was so foggy for some reason. He stared into it for some reason, and was just about to splash himself in the face to perhaps wake up from this weird dream he was having, when a loud noise startled him. Turning, he saw a beast charging him. It was large, and very deadly looking, resembling a bear but with a thick armored shell and large claws for rending its enemies. It was a fiend. Ranma's eyes narrowed, and he clutched the sword in his hand tightly. Instead of running, he charged the thing, surprising it. He was angry. He wanted to go home, and this thing had picked a fight with him. Not very smart in Ranma's mind. His sword stabbed into its hide, or tried to anyway, as the thing's thick armor protected it. Ranma cursed and tried going for the head. But it raised a claw and blocked the strike. Ranma narrowly dodged getting slashed and leapt back to gain some distance. Only to find himself splashing into one of the pools.

"Damn it!" He thought, the thing would be on top of him any minute. He decided to stay underwater for a moment, as the pool was surprisingly deep. He didn't notice the changes his body had undergone. After several minutes, he decided it had to be gone and peeked his head out of the water. He blinked as he saw that not only was the monster gone, but also the bangs plastered to his forehead were different from before.

"Why the hell is my hair red?" He questioned aloud, only to feel his jaw drop as his voice registered. Shaking a bit, he climbed out of the water and then peeked at his reflection.

"OH MY GOD!" A feminine high-pitched voice screamed loudly enough to disturb some nearby birds. Ranma began running, not caring where. He, now a she, just ran. Eventually, Ranma found himself out of the pools, and on a path. Deciding on a whim to follow it, she headed in the direction it led. He was cold, wet, female, and extremely angry and depressed. He didn't know if he would ever get home to Nerima, and he was now female.

"Just freaking great…" Ranma muttered. He clutched his arms to himself to ward off the chill that being wet caused, only to curse as he discovered the new…enhancements that lay on his chest. He still had his sword, and he was almost begging a fiend to come out so he could take out a little anger.

"Stupid ugly bastards…damn inconsiderate…only around when you don't want to brutally kill them…" He muttered. He saw a peculiar, but welcome sight by the side of the road. Someone had apparently left a campsite complete with a log-pile and kettle. Setting himself down, Ranma quickly built a fire using some flint near the kettle. After getting the fire going, he placed the kettle, which was still filled with water, on the fire to heat. 

"Guess fiends attacked whoever was using this place or something…" He thought. He held the sword a bit closer to himself at the thought. Soon the water was boiling, and he decided to warm his hands with it. After letting it cool to tolerable levels of heat, Ranma dipped a hand into the kettle, and gasped as a strange sensation spread throughout his body.

"What the…" He blinked as he realized his voice was deep once again.

"Heck…" He finished as he stared down at his chest, and found it flat and muscular once more. Feeling a sense of joy overtake him, he happily sighed in relief and smiled widely.

"Thank God it was curable." He thought with a grin. Suddenly things weren't quite as bad. He leapt to his feet and happily swung his sword around in his joy at being his proper gender once more. One errant swing however caught the kettle, and caused the now cold water to splash onto his leg, immediately triggering the change. Blowing out an annoyed breath, Ranma put two and two together.

"Hot water makes me a guy, cold water makes me a girl…dandy…" Grumbling to himself about his luck, or lack thereof, he set about heating the kettle once more. He would continue following the path as soon as he was done.

"Maybe I'll find someone who can tell me where the hell I am…or at least give me some food…"

At last he came to a forest. It was still apparently early in the morning, as the fogginess was still present. Grimacing, Ranma entered the forest. Barely five feet within the trees, another fiend attacked. This one was large, an insect-like monster similar to a praying mantis. Its mandibles dripped with venom, and it made a strange shrieking sound as it lunged at him. The cursed boy was not about to be breakfast for some bug, and he rolled out of the way. As the creature landed and prepared to turn in his direction, he struck. A side-ways slash with the sword caused a long gash to be torn in its side, and it shrieked in pain. Not letting up, Ranma prepared to deliver another blow, only to find a spear lancing through the air, and impaling his adversary's head into the ground. The thing didn't even have time to let out a death cry. Its blood oozed out of its ruined head slowly, making Ranma a tad sick. Turning to where the spear had come from, he saw a group of oddly dressed people. They were all women, and they spoke in a strange sing-song tongue that puzzled him greatly. 

"Um, hello." He tried. They stopped talking, and stared at him, causing him no end of discomfort.

"Uh, thanks for the help. Could you possibly tell me where I am?" He asked, a tad nervous under their stares. Finally, the one in the lead, a purple-haired beauty with a subtle smirk adorning her lips stepped up to him, and spoke.

"You're in Joketsuzoku territory…" She said, having a bit of difficulty speaking. Ranma's eyes widened.

"Hey! You do understand me!" He was feeling a bit better now, but not much.

"Can you tell me how to get to Nerima?" He asked quickly. The women frowned and stared at each other. 

Unfinished… 


End file.
